Our City
by KittyMonster0
Summary: This is not my first story but my first one on here, there is ZetKona and a slight hint of former PeinKona    Hope you like it Zetsu x Konan    Rated T for a little bit of language, and references of suicide


What would happen if the god was dead, and the angel was watching over their city? Well, she was, but the angel had gotten an unexpected visit from her old acquaintance. He was never supposed to intrude but he just had to poke his nose into their city just one more time, he came disguised. It wasn t so easy to hide someone like him but then again, he was a spy. She didn t know how he did it but the man was good to get past the guards. She was watching though, she knew who it was, but she decided to let things play out. The angel didn t know it but he was shamed, distraught, frightened, and in extreme pain.

Pein s death unsettled me beyond belief but I chose not to show it. Instead I left the doomed organization to watch over our city as Lady Angel. Everything went well, for the past few months I got used to not getting commands from the god to do my angel tasks. Until he decided to come in and check on me. It was Zetsu; the spy from Akatsuki was in MY village. I was watching but no one had enough on me to tell him where I was, he found me though, but that comes later.  
Over the course of a month he slowly gained mortifying knowledge that I didn t think people knew about me, he even got my bra size, I don t know how that of all things got out but it was right. He kept looking up towards the tower rumored to where I was staying at. I stared down at him, I saw him but he didn t see me, the yellow eyes seemed to cut through the scene and stare directly back at me. Those eyes, they sent a chill up my spine at the fact that this man liked to eat people, said man was leading a woman away into the shadows.  
I couldn t help but think of him, and when I was dreaming he would always interrupt and make the dream corrupted and dark. I shouldn t have had these thoughts, I shouldn t have dreamed those dreams, but they just happened just like that on night he found me. After the month of vigorous searching he hared off after clues and managed to piece together what was a secret meant to be unknown. That day was scary as hell; he was walking towards the tower and got past the security guards, again. There was a rusty metal stair case, he went up that, the staircase spiraled all the way up to the top and I heard him coming, way too late.  
I was sitting outside enjoying the fresh air, a storm had just passed and it was still damp but the new breeze would push it away. Then, I heard the clanking up the stairs, it s like your worse nightmare, just coming to get you, no one was allowed up here. I kept looking forward, though I knew who it was, hoping he would go away. The door opened up quietly and closed just as subtly. The man sat on the floor behind me, I paid him no mind, just sat enjoying the breeze. He spoke up.  
If you keep ignoring me, I M NOT GOING AWAY, it s not a dream y know Zetsu said in his mixed voices, I felt like turning around and punching him but I stayed as more rain started to pelt the village.  
Pein s crying I said to him, He s crying because this was our spot, you were never meant to be up here SO? Well, we have a mission from his boss- I cut him off with a slap to the face Shut up! Is your boss up in heaven? Well I don t think so! You can t reign over someone more powerful than you are! So get off our roof you little devil from hell! I yelled, this was probably the only thing that could make me snap, Madara should have just left us all in peace, but no, he just had to interrupt and be a pain.  
IF I GET OFF THIS ROOF, will you come with me, I need to talk to you in private Zetsu got up oblivious to anything that just happened and started to walk down, steaming, I got up and followed him I went to my room seeing there was nowhere else private enough. He, being arrogant and ignorant, collapsed on my bed; I sat on a corner of it. It actually took awhile before he said anything; I almost wanted to choke it out of him. Finally he got up and clasped two hands on my shoulders.  
What? I asked, he had a look in his eyes, I had no idea what it was but it looked scared?  
There was no mission, I m going to be in deep trouble, Madara may kill me, I only came here to see how you were doing, and one more thing whot Zetsu blurred the words so rapidly together that I barely comprehended what he was attempting to get out, Konan I have and always will love you, when the Akatsuki dared you to have a seven minutes in heaven with me I thought that I would kill myself when you said no- Oh god Zetsu no, no, no, never my voice dropped to a whisper and I squirmed under his light but firm grip, he just admitted what I never wanted to hear, it was a rumor that Zetsu had a small crush on me but no one would believe Tobi, the next morning he came back limping.  
I never got over it, you see, even now I m crying damn-it I looked back up to his face, shockingly he was, the tears streamed down his face like rivers, at least down the white half, the other stayed perpetually quiet and still, I love you so much, it took all my restraint not to admit my feelings, because all the time Pein was around. It was no shock to anyone that you loved him, when I stepped in your room though, I had no idea what you guys were doing and, oh good god I ran away, and later I pressed a knife to my throat I gasped, Zetsu was suicidal and no one would have noticed. He could have killed himself multiple times already. The only person who knew anything was Tobi and I bet he was asked to keep it a secret, the poor boy must have been on overload. I shuddered as he continued.  
Oh you were so pretty; I couldn t do it considering the possibility that knowing that the porcelain face might be streaked with tears. I threw away all my knifes, all my pain killers, which I need now, and my other things that could possibly cause any damage. I only then had two options left, drowning and choking myself, I didn t want to die of no air though, and I don t want to die a suckish death like that. Throwing myself off a building? Ha! I m a plant person, if I jumped, the ground would just cushion the blow he gave a short laugh but returned to crying, I have no lighters, I don t smoke. I have nothing that I could hang myself with because I threw away everything except my uncased pillows, my bed, and my bureau. I can t die of starvation, because if I decided to starve the first person to pass by would get eaten and that could have been you So you were stuck on earth I said trying to stop him before he spurted out any more heart-wrenching information, black Zetsu looked like a statue, but white Zetsu just kept going Did you know one night I almost got killed on duty? he asked, I shook my head no, Well the guy actually went in the base and in your room. Before he got to you, I had to quietly munch on the guy and leave, but you woke up while the blood was decorating my jaws. You screamed and threw the nearest weapon at me, Pein s gift, I have the mark on me still from that dagger I didn t want to believe that he was the one who looked ready to murder me but he pulled up a corner of his shirt and there was the mark, it was stitched but red and swollen. No doubt he had an infection. He could have taken care of it himself, I m sure of that, but he must have been too busy or uncaring to tend to the wound.  
I bled, and bled for hours on end, and when it would stop it just began again he started to hiccup the words out, I-I couldn t help but t-think I could bleed myself out, maybe get my heart to s-stop. And, I started to b-bleed myself, I would take t-the spilled blood and paint on myself. I usually did h-hearts, and sometimes other thing until T-Tobi found me p-painting- White Zetsu dissolved in a fresh batch of tears letting his voice display what he trying to hide. He sobbed loudly, I was still trying to get over the shock that he loved me, a lot apparently, he was suicidal too Slowly I was starting to feel sorry for this man, my eyes got a little bit watery, my mouth trembled a bit, I had to bite on my bottom lip to control it.  
H-he oh white Zetsu fell silent HE SMACKED ME, AND WE RAISED OUR VOICES THAT DAY, I DIDN T LIKE YELLING AT HIM BUT THE LOVE I FELT JUST SEEMED TO FUEL ME AND DRIVE ME TO THROW A VASE AT HIM black Zetsu finally spoke, AND AFTER THREE MORE MONTHS OF PEOPLE DIEING, HERE WE ARE Black Zetsu released his grip on me and the two fell on their knees, two voices sobbing. They sounded so miserable, I had no idea about this, any of this. All I could do was let a single tear drop from my face before quiet sounds of sorrow escaped. They went wide-eyed and quickly beat a hasty retreat up the staircase before anything else could happen. I was alone again but this time I didn t enjoy it, I took a pillow on my bed and screamed into it. It wasn t nice feeling so lost, it was before but now I just wanted his company so I wouldn t feel so alone.  
For the next few minutes I screamed, cried, screamed some more, sobbed, and shook. Knowing Zetsu s feelings and how much I missed, made me feel unsafe. I don t know what else happened, I don t know anything, I m no angel, I m just a girl. Pein treated me like an angel, it was a lie, I only was blind because loving him made me believe that it was true. After what seemed like a century of thought later I noticed I had soaked the pillow with my tears.  
Unwillingly I got up and went back up to the roof where it was pouring on Zetsu who was crouched over weeping his eyes out. I went over to him and told him to stand up. He obeyed, his head didn t seem to want to leave the ground because it hung. I didn t plan on anything happening today, I thought it was going to be a normal day, but I flung myself at him and buried myself in his chest. He went rigid as I started to cry.  
Zetsu I love you too, I m sorry I took my face off of his chest to look him in the eyes, I didn t mean to break your heart, I didn t realize how fragile you were on the inside Konan he slowly got closer to me, the rain started to get lighter Zetsu my voice almost cracked, it was only drizzling now Our lips brushed before I wrapped my arms gently around his neck and he pulled me in tight. The clouds above us broke up and a beam of light shined down on the city. The kiss deepened and more tears streamed down my face. But they weren t all mine, Zetsu had also started to cry. My hand went up to brush the tears away but another hand stopped me. I ran out of air and we broke off, we both didn t look at each other but then he pointed to the sky. The moon had decided to make it s appearance putting a smile on my face. Zetsu wrapped an arm around my waist.  
What s Pein saying now? white Zetsu asked He s saying you should stay at my place for awhile, a long while I whispered I CAN T DISOBEY HIS ORDERS black Zetsu chuckled Let s just put those years behind us I smiled, he smiled back The moon seemed to be smiling too as we kissed one more time. The sky was clear now, it was a deep blue and filled with stars, the grass all over the city sparkled with the light, and everything was bathed in a silver haze. I heard a faint cheer and some clapping. Only then I noticed the whole city was watching, Zetsu just basically ignored them and kissed me again. The cheer went up again, they were glad to see their lady show herself and in love. I didn t focus on anything, all I knew was, this was sudden and everyone approved, I liked that. I wanted to keep it that way too. Nothing mattered now except the man kissing me and our city. 


End file.
